


Evening

by FrankieFandom



Series: Toys [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFandom/pseuds/FrankieFandom
Summary: Severide knows exactly how to help Casey relax, he knows he needs to relinquish control, he knows he needs a release from his responsibilities, and he's more than happy to assist.





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic has stolen my innocence. Hope this isn't too terrible. There may be a follow up story. I will now go and hide in a corner. I should probably just stick to chopping off limbs and maiming poor Casey...

“You’re so tense…” Severide’s large hands slipped over Casey’s shoulders, he leaned into the touch, “Let me help you relax,” he kissed the back of Casey’s neck but soon paused, “I know just what you need.” 

He walked away leaving Casey sat in the desk chair, still facing the laptop screen.

When Severide returned he was holding a familiar item, “Get up,” he demanded. When Casey didn’t do as he said he repeated, “Get up or do I have to…”

Casey stood up, a smile played on his lips as he looked at the leather cuffs in the Severide’s hand.

“Strip,” Severide ordered.

“Kel not in here…”

“I said strip,” he repeated forcefully but his eyes showed a hint of mischief. 

“I don’t…”

“Strip,” Severide repeated, “You need this. You know you do.”

Severide was right he did need this. He needed to give up his control and relax. 

Severide walked up to him, his green eyes were cold and passive, he played this part so well. “Say ‘ice’ if I do anything you…”

“I know,” he smiled, of course he knows. They’ve done this more times than he can count now and he’d never needed their safe word, he’d come close to shouting it out once but he hadn’t and he was glad he’d not, that had been one hell of a night.

“Do I need to tell you one more time? I said strip,” Severide commanded. 

Slowly, he knew how Severide liked it when he teased him, Casey grabbed the bottom of his loose shirt and dragged it up and over his head revealing his well-muscled torso, he folded the shirt up neatly and placed it on the desk. Severide didn’t want mess. Next he slipped his fingers between his hips and jeans, putting on a little show before unfastening the button and sliding down the zip. The bulge beneath his pants was already demanding attention. He slipped his jeans down over his knees, took his left leg out first, then his right. He folded the pants and placed them with his top before pulling off his socks. 

“Leave them,” Severide told him sternly when he went to take off his boxers.

“I…” he began to protest. If he couldn’t remove his boxers than meant Severide intended on satisfying his needs last. He hated the wait. Hated holding back.

“Not a word,” Severide warned. 

He led Casey to their bedroom. Severide’s hand stretched out and he ran his fingers through Casey’s soft blond hair, gentle at first before he grabbed him roughly and started pushing him back to the bed. 

Casey was pushed backwards onto the bed, Severide’s hand was still roughly gripping his hair, the other held his shoulder as he went down on the bed. Then the hands disappeared. He missed their touch. Severide leant over him and fastened a thick leather cuff around each wrist before pulling each arm up and fastening them spread-eagled to the headboard. Casey’s muscles strained as he pulled against them, testing their strength. Severide was straddling him now and he automatically gravitated upwards towards him, his hips were pushed back down onto the bed. 

A hand trailed over Casey’s chest, stroking his exposed skin. He trembled, breathing heavily as Severide leant down and placed his moist lips around his perk nipple, he kissed gently, he sucked and toyed at the pink flesh with his tongue causing Casey to arch upwards. Then he nipped at it with his teeth. Casey cried out at first but he bit his lip. Severide was in control here and he’d demanded silence. The ministrations continued and now he could feel Severide’s own erection, trapped beneath his pants, rubbing against his naked thigh. 

A moan escaped his lips when Severide moved back, a string of saliva broke as he did, “Kel…” he groaned, he couldn’t help it, he needed the touch, he needed to feel Severide on him. In him. He needed it now but he knew demands wouldn’t get him anywhere. Severide vanished from his eye line for a moment and appeared again with a black piece of silk. Gentle hands reached round fastened it over his eyes. Casey couldn’t see a thing and Severide had once again disappeared leaving him straining in the leather cuffs. “Kel?” he cried out, “You can’t just leave me like this, what are you… argh…” he moaned and pulled at the restraints. A hand had grabbed at the bulge beneath his boxers. He needed release but he knew he wasn’t going to get it. 

“I thought I told you…” Severide breathed into his ear, the man was naked now, straddling him once again, “Not – a – word. Who’s in control here?”

“You are.”

“I could leave you here all night,” Severide warned.

“I’m sorry. Not a word. I promise.”

Suddenly Casey felt Severide move, then he felt a hot breath trail down from his neck to his torso, teasing him, he strained upwards, begging for his touch. Warm hands held his hips, fingers traced the waistband of his boxers. Severide was such a tease. 

His boxers were swiftly removed. His erection sprang up, wet with pre-come. Just when Casey thought he’d finally feel Severide’s touch he felt the weight shift on the mattress around him. He could smell his musky scent and suddenly felt the tip of Severide’s straining cock press against his lips. He immediately started to swirl his tongue around the large head, salivating in anticipation. 

Severide pushed further into Casey’s hot wet mouth, he ignored his small groans, his gasp for air, and he pushed further and further in, not all the way but enough. He moaned at the sensation around his hard member.

Casey started to swallow around Severide’s erection, slowly getting used to the intrusion, breathing through his nose as his tongue continued to swirl around the cock in his mouth, stretching his lips wide open. Severide pulled out and he took a breath before entered again, this time he wasn’t gentle and he slammed all the way in, further than before. Casey gagged as the back of his throat his hit. Severide knew Casey’s limits and this wasn’t it. He wanted this. Needed it. Casey had relinquished his control and he relished it. 

Severide was on the brink. His fingers twisted in the blond hair as he pulled out. Casey followed him upwards as much as the restraints would allow. He fell back down to the bed with a needy groan. Severide sat back, his bare legs straddled around Casey’s. 

Casey could only hear Severide now, he wanted to demand to be touched, but it wasn’t too long before he felt Severide’s large hands on his ass, they were slick, ready to prepare him, it didn’t take long, it wasn’t as if this was a rare occasion and Severide’s fingers slipped in easily. He felt empty when they left and he strained upwards to Severide demanding to be filled.

“What do you want slut?” Severide voice broke the air that had only been full with their moans and breaths. 

“I need you…” he let out a shuddering breath, “Need you inside me…” he pulled at the restraints, trying to close the gap between them, the skin around his wrists burned but he barely noticed.

Without a warning Severide entered Casey’s hole, he groaned at the heat that enveloped his aching cock and began to rock his hips back and forth. Casey gasped when he hit the spot. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Severide heard Casey cry out a second time and grabbed his erection, clamping his fingers around its base and warned, “Not until I say so.”

Casey was panting heavily, jerking at the restraints, straining, trying to bury himself further down on Severide’s cock. He grunted as Severide pulled out half way and thrust back in. He cried out in pleasure as Severide dragged across his prostrate. 

“Now slut,” Severide demanded. 

Casey’s straining cock was released and he groaned in pleasure, making a mess of pearly white on his own toned torso. He was so caught up in his own pleasure he barely felt Severide climax and release his load inside him, pulling out just as the last stream of come shot out of his member. 

Severide sat back, breathing heavily as he admired Casey’s messy chest and heavy eyes, he was limp on the bed, no longer straining against the restraints, he’d lost all control and he was revelling in it. He barely noticed Severide slip away but he noticed his return, noticed the object he now held in his hand. He said nothing as Severide pushed the rubber plug into his lax hole. “Don’t touch it without my permission,” Severide told him.

“You gonna untie me then?” he smiled.

“Maybe I should leave you like this all night?”

“You can’t…”

“I could,” Severide spoke softly now, their act was over for now, “But I won’t.”


End file.
